Five Days
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: The fourth story in a series. See related stories, Twenty Five Days, Eighteen Days and Ten Days. Bobby and Alex plan to surprise each other for Valentine's Day.


**A/N: No, none of the LO:CI characters are mine in any way, shape or form. Thanks, Mr. Wolf, for sharing.**

**The fourth story of the series: "Twenty Five Days," "Eighteen Days," and "Ten Days." The countdown as Bobby and Alex prepare to surprise each other and celebrate the upcoming Valentine's Day in a _very_ special way.**

**FIVE DAYS**

It was 7:40 a.m. on Thursday, February 9th. Valentine's Day was five days away.

Bobby waited on the front steps of his apartment building. Alex would be zooming down the block any second to pick him up for work.

"Thursday," Bobby muttered to himself. "I can't believe how fast this week is going," he sighed. "I should've asked her on Monday or Tuesday…I definitely should've asked her by yesterday…what's wrong with me? What am I waiting for? What if I waited too long…and she already has a date?"

The screeching tires of the SUV startled Bobby and snapped him from his thoughts. He smiled when he saw Alex, and she was smiling because she knew she had startled him.

He hopped in the passenger side and put on his seat belt. "G'morning," he said with a smile.

"Did I scare ya'," she laughed.

He gave her a confused look.

"The way you jumped when I pulled up," she explained. "I thought maybe I scared ya'."

Bobby shook his head, "no," but said to himself, "you terrify me."

The morning passed quickly and by noon, Alex's stomach was grumbling for food. She looked across the desk at her partner who, as usual, had his nose buried in a file. She sat, holding a pen between her two index fingers, studying him. She couldn't help staring. She found herself doing that a lot, lately. Staring, taking a silent, mental inventory of Bobby.

She looked at his hair. "He has such pretty hair…for a guy, I mean…I guess I shouldn't say pretty. Those little curls and waves…those silver highlights." She let out a small sigh.

She looked at his face. "Look at those eyes. So brown…so intelligent…piercing. I love his eyes. And those cheeks…he's been shaving more often…no more stubble…I wonder if he was feeling self-conscious about the grays whiskers? I think they're cute…And that perfect little nose….you'd think with his fantastic sense of smell, he'd have a bigger nose…and those lips…especially that pouty bottom one…I'm gonna' be kissin' those luscious lips in five days…"

"Eames," his voice whispered.

"Mmmm…and those big, broad shoulders…"

"Eames?" he questioned louder.

"Oh geez…I'd better ask him soon, or I'll be sittin' home alone in five days…just like every other year…_that's_ where _I'll_ be…and he'll probably be out with that secretary from the 7th floor…"

"EAMES!"

It was her turn to jump. "Wha—what?" she asked, feeling her cheeks flush.

"It's five after twelve. You ready for lunch?"

"Sure, where're we goin'?" she asked, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair.

"I was thinkin' maybe…Solari's."

She looked at him with a smile. "When did _you_ get a raise?" she teased.

Bobby looked across the table at his partner. He _did_ feel uncomfortable around her, lately. For the past week or so, every time he looked up from his work, he'd catch her staring at him. He didn't know why…she never _said_ anything. "Maybe it's my imagination," he wondered to himself.

"This is delicious," she sighed with appreciation for her veal parmigiana, interrupting his thoughts. "I've been dying to come here. Mr. Carver talks about this place all the time."

Bobby smiled. He was glad he had brought Alex here. It was quiet and elegant – real linen tablecloths and napkins –and tuxedo clad waiters. It did feel a little 'over the top' for lunch, but the food was excellent and it was a popular hang out for most of the lawyers and judges that worked downtown.

He cut a piece of his chicken picata and, cupping his right hand under the fork in case of a spill, leaned across the table. "Here, you've _gotta'_ taste this," he said, gently guiding his fork into her mouth.

"Well, he's never done _that_ before," Alex said to herself as she happily chewed. "That was pretty…umm…romantic…getting fed by him," her thoughts continued. "_And_ he was staring at my mouth again…I _knew_ that celery got to him!"

Alex cut a piece of her veal and returned the favor, thinking "Two can play that game."

While he chewed, she said, "So, do you bring all your dates here?"

"D-d-dates?" he asked, while wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"Well, you said you've been here before, so I figured…"

He interrupted, "Mr. Carver brought me here."

She looked at him skeptically – undeservedly so, as she reminded herself that he'd never lied to her before.

Bobby continued, "Af-af-after court one day…wh-when I was done tes-testifying. He brought me here for lunch."

"Well _that_ was cute," Alex thought to herself. I made him nervous…he was stuttering."

"I hope _he_ picked up the tab," Alex joked, trying to set Bobby at ease.

He laughed at her comment. It worked.

"So, speaking of 'dates,' do you umm, do you have one on Tuesday?" He couldn't look at her while waiting for her answer, so he kept his eyes on his plate while pushing a piece of chicken around with his fork.

"Tuesday? That's an odd day of the week for a date. Why Tuesday?" she asked, playing dumb; then watched Bobby blush and shift nervously in his seat. She instantly felt bad for teasing him, knowing how hard this must be for him.

"It-it's Valentine's Day," he answered seriously, still looking at his plate.

Her heartbeat quickened but she kept herself under control, hiding, as she usually did, behind her sarcastic humor. "Not unless you count Ben and Jerry," she laughed.

She felt him relax again, as he chuckled.

"S-s-so you're free then? I can take you to dinner?"

"Sure!" she answered, while thinking to herself, "This is perfect…_he_ asked me…_he _saved me the embarrassment of having to ask _him_. She smiled across the table and took a sip of her water.

The enthusiasm of her answer made him feel good. He had done it…he asked her out for Valentine's Day and she said "yes." He felt the knot in his stomach untwist and happily cut another piece of chicken.

"Where are we goin' on Tuesday?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's a surprise," he answered playfully.

"Well, I've got an idea," Alex said nonchalantly. (She _couldn't_ let on that she somehow had to get him back inside her apartment).

"What's that?" Bobby asked, eyebrows raised.

"How about we go out to dinner, then back to my place for dessert?"

"Why?" he asked with that sexy, breathy chuckle she loved. "You think I'm cheap?"

She shrugged her shoulders, as if innocent. "You know how the restaurants are on holidays…they raise the prices….have pre-set menus, they're overcrowded."

Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Besides, it's a work night…."

"All right…if that's what you wanna' do."

"I do. I promise, I'll pick out something really good…dessert will be delicious."

Bobby smiled. Images of strawberry cheesecake or chocolate mousse or chocolate-covered strawberries filled his mind. He was happy.

Alex smiled at her handsome partner. Images of her new, sexy lingerie and Bobby's naked body filled her mind. She was happy.

END Part IV


End file.
